fangemsonasfandomcom-20200216-history
Opal
Opal is the fusion of Pearl and Amethyst. She made her debut in the episode "Giant Woman". Appearance Opal has bright-periwinkle skin, and thick, wavy, off-white hair. Her hair extends slightly past her calves, tied back into a rowdy ponytail by a pale salmon band. Extending from off the sides of the ponytail are two small pigtails in the front tied by pale yellow ties and chin-length bangs, which resemble Pearl's. Opal has a lean, toned body with two pairs of slender arms. Her face is thin and rounded, inheriting Pearl's pointed nose and Amethyst's plump lips. She has two gemstones in the same places where Amethyst and Pearl's gemstones are. Opal is very tall, being at least twice as tall as Garnet. Her height is partly due to her constantly being en pointe, meaning "constantly on the tip of her toes." Her outfit consists of fuchsia, knee-length leggings with pale-violet cuffs rolled up, and yellow flat boots. Pre-regeneration (debut) Opal had a strapless pastel teal top with a drape in the front and back that went down to her shins, featuring an accented star at the base. She wore these drapes in a similar fashion to Amethyst. Post-regeneration (previous) As seen in "The Return", Opal had undergone some changes. She had a sash around her waist and an added neckline to her top. Her appearance changed per Pearl's regeneration in "Steven the Sword Fighter". However, since she appeared in a white and green-tinted light, the colors of her clothing are yet to be confirmed. They are assumed to be the same, with slight differences. Current regeneration As seen in "Log Date 7 15 2", Opal has undergone another change due to Amethyst's regeneration in "Reformed". The sash around her waist is now replaced with a yellow waist base and light green design with straps overlapping the yellow part. Her neckline has also become a single dark green color. Personality Amethyst and Pearl are extremely powerful when they are willing to work together in the form of Opal. Amethyst's ability to live in the moment along with Pearl's obsessive single-mindedness results in a stable fusion. Opal achieves a sense of peace in that balance that Amethyst and Pearl rarely experience on their own. At times, Opal is so calm and at peace that she forgets the task at hand (for example, forgetting to retrieve the Heaven Beetle after rescuing Steven). Also, according to the book "Guide to the Crystal Gems", Opal is very forgetful. The balance that holds Opal together is, by far, the thinnest of all the other known fusions. The ease with which Opal can separate is very different from that of Garnet, who only involuntarily unfuses when under extreme emotion or by force. If Pearl and Amethyst have conflicting views while fused, Opal may revert to her constituent Gems; the slightest dissonance between the two poses a danger of involuntary defusion.1 Opal's personality is theorized to be a combination of Amethyst's power, along with Pearl's grace and conclusive determination. She appears to be more open to Steven's desire to have fun and play, as she sang part of his song back to him. This is a trait that can be traced back to Amethyst. In "Fusion", Opal shows both of Pearl and Amethyst's personalities by posing with elegant and silly poses. Abilities Opal possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Opal is extraordinarily agile, limber, and gracefully elegant, being able to stand on the tips of her toes constantly and execute acrobatic reflexes. Because of this, she is swift and agile in battle, able to outmaneuver almost any opponent she comes across. Opal can jump exceptionally high and far, even from a stationary position. These abilities also grant her impressive parkour and free-running skills, allowing her to scale almost any surface or terrain quickly. Due to Opal being a fusion of Amethyst and Pearl, she can summon either Amethyst's whip or Pearl's spear at will. Opal can combine these two weapons and make her primary weapon: an opalescent recurve bow. Skillset * Archery Proficiency: Opal's weapon is an opalescent recurve bow that fires arrows made of a light-based energy (from Pearl's spear). The bow is roughly as tall as Opal herself. She fuses both of her fusees' weapons together to form her bow. Pearl's spear makes up the limbs of the bow while the lash of Amethyst's whip becomes the string. Her arrows are summoned when the bow string is drawn back. Although her arrows have been blocked, Opal has never missed a shot. She currently has two known kinds of arrows. ** Gem Bubbling Arrows: These arrows can explode in midair, emitting a bright light and dispersing smaller arrows in multiple directions from the center. Gems that are pierced by these smaller arrows have their gemstone(s) automatically bubbled and teleported to the Burning Room. This kind of ability was shown in the episode, "Giant Woman". ** Multi-Shot Arrows: These arrows also have the ability to split into multiple, smaller arrows that can attack multiple targets simultaneously or overwhelm one target, shown in the episode, "The Return". Unique Abilities * Water-Walking: Opal can walk on water as seen in "Giant Woman". She shares this ability with Pearl, Lapis Lazuli, and Lion. * Trivia ** Opal's appearance consists more of Pearl's physical appearance and features. *** This also extends to her weapon; Pearl's spear not only makes up the recurve bow, but the arrows are visually similar to the energy blast her spear can emit. Meanwhile, Amethyst's whip merely acts as the bowstring. **** However, Opal's bow has two yellow flexible star-shaped cross guards that are identical to Amethyst's whip. ** Opal is the only Gem with an exclusively ranged weapon. ** Opal appears to be almost twice the size of Garnet. It should be noted that in all her appearances Opal seems to stand on her tip toes, increasing her height. ** Opal is the first known fusion (Garnet was not known as a fusion before the episode "Jail Break"). ** Pearl refers to Opal as an "amalgam". This is also the name of Opal's fusion dance theme. ** Opal is among the most human-looking fusions; only Garnet, Stevonnie, and Rainbow Quartz have more human-like appearances. ** In the "Guide to the Crystal Gems", Garnet confirms that Pearl and Amethyst create a perfect balance when they form Opal but can easily break apart if either of them loses concentration for a moment. *** In the "Fusion" short, Opal is referenced as an example of how fusion is hard for Gems who have trouble collaborating. **** It is suggested in "Giant Woman" that Amethyst and Pearl used to fuse more often because they used to get along better. ** When Opal's arrow bubbled the Gem Shards from the Big Bird, her bubbles were colored mint-green. ** Opal's fusion dance is shown for the first time in "Log Date 7 15 2". *** Additionally, Amethyst and Pearl are shown to have a much easier time fusing than before. ** In "Know Your Fusion", an illustration of Opal is seen on a "test your strength" device. On this device, Opal is considered stronger than Garnet, but not as strong as Sugilite. ** Opal is currently tied with Alexandrite for the most regenerations out of all currently existing fusions. This is excluding Stevonnie, whose outfits mainly consist of Steven and Connie's combined. ** Excluding Rainbow Quartz, Opal has the least spoken lines out of any Crystal Gem fusion, having only five lines. Category:Characters Category:Fusions